I'd Lie
by MagicalxMinx
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie' Amazing song, I'm hoping the story does it even just a bit of justice. OneShot


I'd Lie (the story)

Hermione sighed as she sat on the front stairs of her house. Ron was on his way at the moment to pick her up so she could stay at the Burrow with the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer. She had been outside for what must have been an hour when he pulled up in front of the house in the car he'd gotten only a few months before.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

She sent him a smile as she walked to the car, her trunk being dragged behind her. He hopped out of the drivers seat and handled the trunk, tossing it into the backseat. Hermione climbed into the passengers seat and put on her seatbelt. "I really like this car Ron…" she said. He grinned at her. "Thanks." "How's your summer been?" she asked him.

He began to tell her of how Lavender Brown had continually tried to get back together with him through letters as she claimed over and over again that she loved him.

"I swear it Hermione, I'm never going to fall in love. Not if that's what it's like." He said, eyes on the road in front of him. Hermione laughed quietly as he said it, trying to think of a way to tell him that love wasn't always like that…anything to make him see that he should fall in love.

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

Ron was the same as he had always been, loud, funny, handsome Ron. It was nice to see that the war hadn't changed him as much as it had changed other people. He told her a joke that he had heard from somewhere, but it wasn't even that funny. Hermione smiled anyway, the smile only a tad bit forced. She was amazed by how he had continued to stay so…young. He had turned on the radio, a special kind that accessed magical stations and Hermione flipped through until she heard the beginning of one of Ron's favorite songs.

He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

"I love this song!" he said, just as he did everytime he heard it. He had a big smile on his face and Hermione grinned listening to the words. She knew everything there was to know about him from his favorite color to the fact that he absolutely loved to argue about everything, even though almost everytime…he was wrong. People had asked her over and over again if she loved him. She had to didn't she? To know him as well as she did. Every time she was asked, she'd give the same answer "Of course I don't. We're just friends." But every time she said it, something went off in her brain saying "Liar!" over and over again until she mentally told herself to shut up.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Not much more than an hour later, and Ron pulled up to the Burrow and Hermione smiled, loving everything about that old house. Ginny ran out and pulled Hermione into the tightest hug she'd ever had and immediately grabbed her arm and began talking about everything that had happened as she lead her into the house. The two teenage girls sat on the couch and talked about everything. Ron walked in a few moments later and looked around the room, but obviously didn't notice how she looked at him as he did. Hermione was always worried, at times that something would finally click in that boy's head. Surely he would realize that it was a bit strange that she knew him so well?

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

Of course, she really had no need to worry, he had never been the brightest of the trio. He noticed things of course, and he most definitely wasn't stupid, but he just never seemed to get it. There had been times, when Hermione was sure he'd known. Last year at Dumbledore's funeral, when he had held her as she cried on his chest, and had stayed strong for her. That was one of the few times that she let her guard down. Normally she was picking a fight, or doing anything that would distract people from realizing that she wished he'd like her as much as she liked him.

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie 

About a month into the vacation, it was Bill and Fluer's wedding. There had been a ton of hype going on for months as everyone got fitted for dresses and speeches were made, and made again and again. Hermione was chosen along with Ginny and Gabrielle to be a brides maid, and Charlie, Harry, and Ron were the groomsmen. The twins were given the responsibility of ushers, which made them more than happy, giving them the chance to play pranks on anyone that walked through the door.

It was an hour after the wedding at the reception and Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ginny. Ron walked over and stood at the table for a few minutes, exchanging hushed words with Harry before he walked away. Hermione looked at him, a spark of desire in her eyes, mixed with disappointment, and sadness.

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you 

There were things that he had only ever told her, and honestly, Hermione loved that. They shared secrets that brought them closer together, such as the time that he'd told her he was scared. She could tell it had taken a lot of guts for him to admit that, and she respected him for doing it. Sometimes it felt like Ron could see through any façade she had put up, he could see through anything, except her feelings, and that was good. Most of the time.

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart

That morning, when she had woken up, the first thing that came to her mind was how…perfect he was. How he was beautiful in every way that counted. She had stood in the bathroom for an hour having her make-up applied by Ginny and all she could think about was how nice it'd be if he'd just like her back.

First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Ron came over and asked Hermione to dance, and she smiled up at him and accepted his offer. A slow song came on and Hermione recognized it to be a soft muggle country song that her mum had always loved. She closed her eyes and listened to the music mixing with the gentle beat of Ron's heart. She knew all about him, and at time, she hated it. She didn't want to know his favorite color (orange), or that he loved to argue about stupid things (like Viktor) and she hated how much it killed her when he did. Ginny was dancing with Harry not to far from then and Hermione smiled. Ginny looked so beautiful and happy as they danced. Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes and saw how alike they were to his fathers. She hated being the one to recognize that.

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes

"Hermione…" Ron mumbled, his cheek resting on her hair. "Yeah?" she replied, wondering what he had to say. "I've got a question for you…" he started. Hermione stepped back a bit and looked up at him. "Okay, go ahead." She said. "Do you…well, this is stupid but, do you love me?"

And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...

She would have said yes. She _should_ have said yes. But the way he asked her, how it was asked with a 'this is stupid' in front of it…she knew she couldn't.

She looked up at him and said her answer. "No."

I'd lie 

A/N: Okay, I dunno how good it is (or isn't) but I personally love the ending. It's just begging for a sequel don't you think? I'm thinking about writing one. Anyway, I wrote this purely because I COMPLETELY adore the song used (I'd Lie-Taylor Swift) It's such an amazing song and she's really an amazing artist, so check it out. Please, please, please review! I'll love you forever!


End file.
